The Darkness
Shadow Mario also known as The Darkness is a substance created out of pure evil by Nox Decious. Nox created the substance by using an ancient magic spell called El Nox de la Shateu which translates to The Darkness of the Shadow. The Darkness attached The Stone of Righteousness to Decious' soul until they were seperated by The Nether Saber in Episode 30 - The Most Epic Battle EVER. After briefly possessing Mario, the Darkness took Mario's energy and combined it with Decious's power that it absorbed to take on the physical shape of it's most powerful host, Mario. While the wiki states that this character was original, the character bears a canny resemblance to the Super Mario Sunshine game character Shadow Mario, although there are many differences. History Background Season Three Shadow Mario really never had much of a role in Season Three as Wario was the main antagonist. Season 3 only shows how Shadow Mario was formed and was used for foreshadowing the the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie. He did, however, try to convince Waluigi to kill Mario like he did Wario, but fails, as Waluigi is smarter and more reasonable than Wario. In Episode 37, Shadow Mario obtains Nox's hidden Black Widow Blade from The Orchard, which Nox planned to use to deal the killing blow to Mario in Episode 30. In Episode 45, Nox Decious is revealed to be Shadow Mario's master. The Movie Shadow Mario is the main antagonist of the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie. He is doing all of Nox Decious's bidding to try and get Nox's soul within the vessel, who is later revealed as Luigi. In Act II Part 1, Shadow Mario kills Link by sticking a Beam Sword through him. In Act II Part 3 he almost kills Snake but Luigi defends him. Shadow Mario kicks Luigi down but instead of killing him he decides to let Decious possess Luigi, making him Mr. L. Soon after, it is revealed that Shadow Mario only got Nox's soul into Luigi just so he could kill him and rule the world himself. Soon after, Shadow Mario fights Wario. In the end, Shadow Mario sticks the Black Widow Blade through Wario, and thinks he is dead. He thinks that he doesn't have the Stone of Righteousness after all and wonders where it is. Then Shadow Mario is impaled by Wario by The Nether Saber being thrown through his back. Shadow Mario laments having been cut off from having more fun before laughing maniacally and dying. Later, Wario retrieves the Black Widow Blade and puts it in his pocket. He then finds Shadow Mario's dead body. He tells him to rest in hell. Unfortunately, it is revealed that only a specific counter-curse can destroy Shadow Mario in an absolute sense; Waluigi was supposed to give Wario the means to perform this curse, but forgot. Shadow Mario comes back to life and, believing that Mario is still dead, casts off his hat and swears revenge on Wario, joyously shouting, "I'm back!" In Act II Part 6 however, Wario returns to battle the Darkness one more time. After an initial struggle, Wario pins Shadow Mario to the ground, says the counter curse, and finally kills him. Operation: Blind Storm Shadow Mario plays a major role within Operation: Blind Storm. His hat (which he left behind in Act II Part 5 to separate himself from Mario) is found by Ness and Solid Snake which leads Ness to believe the Darkness had a failsafe in case he would lose. Eventually they make their way to The Orb to destroy it. After a brief argument with Mario, Luigi and Wario not to destroy it since Wario stated he talked to Merlin earlier, Snake ends up shooting the Orb anyway. Ness collapses on the ground and Shadow Mario's voice echoes around them. He tells them that he knew they'd listen to Ness, which he why he used him. He tells Snake that what he just destroyed was a beacon that allowed the group to use their powers in the Real World. Mario asks him why he did this, as he is already dead. Shadow Mario replies that he doesn't care what happens to himself and just enjoys now knowing that the others are powerless. He laughs maniacally then vanishes and the light goes off. This is his final appearance in the show. Personality Shadow Mario is completely insane, sadistic, and evil. He is also determined to differentiate himself from the real Mario, often referring to the latter simply as "him" in a derisive manner. Abilities Shadow Mario has relatively the same abilities as Mario and co., the biggest difference is that he can teleport from place to place, as well as turn invisible. Attire Shadow Mario wears black overalls, a long sleeve black shirt underneath, black gloves, black boots with small chains on them, a long, leather looking black jacket with some chains on it, and black circles around his eyes. Shadow Mario also has black hair and always carries the Black Widow Blade around with him in a pocket in his overalls. He also has a black version of Mario's hat, which is worn until Act II Part 5. Trivia *Rich Alvarez didn't expect Shadow Mario to be so popular with the fans. "I'm actually really surprised at how much people liked The Darkness. The entire time I was playing the character I was always worried that I was doing it wrong and/or bad... I thought he would come off too stupid." *Shadow Mario is never referred to as such on-screen; the other characters only refer to him as "the Darkness." *The two main inspirations for the Shadow Mario character are Heath Ledger's Joker from The Dark Knight and Kefka from Final Fantasy VI. *Unlike in Super Mario Sunshine, Shadow Mario is not Bowser Jr . *Shadow Mario is actually not human nor is he alive really, since he is only a substance that took on the form of Mario. In Act II Part 6, however, Wario says the counter curse "Obscurem Absentis Humanis," which is Latin for "Darkness be gone and become human." The spell changed the Darkness from being a substance to a human, which made him mortal. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Villains